1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stable graft polymer dispersions of high monomer conversion and polyurethanes prepared therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to graft polymer and copolymer dispersions prepared by the process employing in situ free radical polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomer or monomers in the amine-terminated polyoxyalkylene polyether polymers and the polyurethane prepared therefrom.
2. Prior Art
The prior art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,659; 3,875,258; 3,950,317, and U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,715 and Re. 29,014, teaches the preparation of graft polymer dispersions which are useful in the preparation of polyurethanes by the polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers in the presence of polyols. These patents disclose various methods of preparing graft polymer dispersions. However, none of the prior art teaches the desirability of using an amine-terminated polyoxyethylene polyether polymer for the preparation of graft polymer and copolymer dispersions.